


Glasses

by Chasyn



Series: Zachwen Pride 2020 Challenge [4]
Category: Jurassic World Trilogy (Movies)
Genre: 30 Day Pride Challenge, Drabble, Glasses, Insecurity, M/M, Not Beta Read, Short, Silly, pride month 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:20:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24772270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chasyn/pseuds/Chasyn
Summary: "You are my forever."
Relationships: Owen Grady/Zach Mitchell
Series: Zachwen Pride 2020 Challenge [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1790995
Comments: 4
Kudos: 31





	Glasses

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote most of this yesterday and finished it this morning after I woke up. So technically, I wrote 4 dumb drabbles in less than a 24 hour period. XD
> 
> <https://unicornaffair.tumblr.com/post/619550664672100352/with-pride-month-around-the-corner>  
> Also, if anyone is interested in keeping me company while I type (or just pestering me on a daily basis), I have a Discord chat server.  
> <https://discord.gg/JGgeWp3>  
> Chas#0048

Zach stared at the round spectacles he'd found hidden in the back of the closet. He hadn't exactly been snooping. It didn't really count as snooping since he lived there for the past few months. But the fact was that he hadn't been snooping or non-snooping. He'd been looking for… well… he couldn't remember what he'd been looking for. The black ground framed glasses had thrown him complete off.

They weren't his, of course. He had perfect eyesight and had never worn glasses. And he'd never seen Owen wear glasses. The raptor trainer definitely had better eyesight than him.

So just who did the glasses belong to?!

Zach was plagued by the question for the next hour as he waited for Owen to get home. He'd had a meeting with Claire, something about not turning in paperwork on time. Or ever. Zach bet the answer was never.

But who did the glasses belong to? Because the only culprit he could come up with was an old boyfriend. And that just didn't sit right with him. Owen had told him that he never had any really serious relationships. And that he'd never actually dated anyone since he came to the island. Just a few casual flings here and there, he said.

So that meant only one thing. Owen had lied to him. Or was cheating on him. So two things. Although the latter made him physically sick and feel like he was dying. And he wasn't even being dramatic. He actually felt like he was dying!

The door opened and closed, the sound echoing through the small metal home. Zach had been so consumed in his dying that he hadn't heard the jeep pull up or the door close or the footsteps on the porch. "Hey honey, I'm hoooome." Owen called out.

Zach had been leaning against the counter. He wasn't even sure for how long. But he pushed away from it and turned towards Owen. "Whose are these?" He asked, holding the offending glasses up.

Owen's eyes widened as they settled on the glasses. "Where did you find those?"

"In the back of the closet." Zach answered. "I was looking for something." He added softly. "But I know these aren't yours!" He snapped in an accusing tone.

Owen glanced away, looking sheepish. "They uh… they're mine."

"Owen, you don't wear glasses." Zach insisted. "Just tell me!"

"They're mine." Owen repeated. "I swear! Hang on…" He pulled out his cell phone and opened up his pictures folder. "It was like two years ago." He scrolled through the endless timestamps and shook his head. He never deleted anything, just simply got bigger memory cards and transferred everything. "Ha! Here." He pulled up a picture and handed Zach the phone. "It was a Halloween party."

Zach stared down at the picture. The glasses, scarf, robe… the broom… the dark hair… "You dyed your hair to dress up as Harry Potter?"

Owen nodded. "I did." He leaned closer and enlarged the picture. "Barry drew the scar on with a marker. It took a week to wash off."

"Seriously?"

Owen shrugged. "Pretty sure he did it on purpose." He swiped his finger across the phone again and another picture of Owen as Harry Potter popped up. This time it included Barry, dressed as Ron Weasley, and Zara, dressed as Hermione Granger."

Zach's eyes widened and he smiled. "Oh my god."

Owen smiled. "Claire had no idea who we were supposed to be. It was awesome."

Zach quickly texted the pictures to himself and handed the phone over. His smile faded and he breathed out. "I'm sorry."

"What did you think?" Owen asked softly as he reached for Zach's hand. "I told you." He lifted Zach's hand to his lips and kissed it gently. "You are my forever."

Zach suppressed a shiver at the touch and dropped his gaze to the floor. "Sometimes… it all just feels like a dream…" He admitted softly. "And I'll wake up one day..."

"And I'll be laying beside you." Owen finished slash interrupted. "Or I'll be up, waiting on you because you sleep in all the time."

Zach let out a laugh and looked back up at him. "Love you."

"Love you, too."

"So… about the rest of that costume…"


End file.
